Last Chance To Lose Your Keys
by theocroxmysox14
Summary: Will Ryan return to Newport earlier than everyone expected? Or will he realize that he is still needed in Chino? Thoughts on how everyone is affected by Ryan leaving. Especially Seth and Marissa. RM and SS. Rated PG-13 for language. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The title is a song by Brand New.  
  
Hey everyone. This is my first time writing on fanfic.net so show me some love if you like this story. Please review! -Lauren  
  
Sunsets and Palm Trees  
  
Ryan's POV  
  
I sat low in the seat of Theresa's car as I watched the place I called home pass by. It was so hard to leave. But I knew I had to do it, especially if this baby is mine. I would never want this child to grow up the way I had, in a broken home, with no father and a drunken mother. I wondered what I would do without Marissa. It would be hard to get used to not seeing her everyday. I can't even imagine what she is going through. She didn't even say good-bye. And I'm afraid we'll lose touch. Seth. My brother. He doesn't understand why I have to go. I'm sure he won't talk to me if I call. This whole situation is too difficult to handle right now.  
  
"Ryan?" Theresa asked concerned.  
  
I zapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on the road. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm not forcing you," she comforted.  
  
"No, I have to go. I have to make sure this baby doesn't end up like me."  
  
Theresa didn't answer. The rest of the car ride was ridden in silence as both of their minds drifting. As they drove down the highway, palm trees lined the streets. It reminded him that once he was in Chino, everything he knew wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning. He wouldn't see those palm trees everyday.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
Why. Why did he have to leave? I sit here and cry all night in this huge mansion that Caleb bought for my mother. It's way too big for four people. Whatever. I just wish Ryan was here. She stood out on her private balcony looking over the Pacific. The sun was setting and the water glistened a reddish color. She wished he was here to be with her.  
  
Her cell phone started to ring loudly and got her out of the trance she was currently in. It was a new voice message. She was thinking it was probably from Summer making plans to go to the beach tomorrow. But she was pleased to hear that it was not Summer. It was indeed Ryan. The connection wasn't too good, so she figured he was on his cell phone. His words were so soothing.  
  
"Marissa. It's me. I know that you're really upset about me... leaving and everything. Believe me, I didn't want to. I was calling to see what you might be doing tomorrow. Maybe you could drive down and we could pick up some lunch? Call my cell..." There was a silent pause. "I love you."  
  
A small smile spread across her face. She saved the message and looked up at the digital clock. It read 7:38. She hoped he had his cell on. He was first on speed dial. She hit the call button and it rang a few times until the voice mall picked it up instead. She left a simple message, trying not to sound to excited that she had heard from him.  
  
"Hey Ryan. I just got your message. Call me tomorrow if you still want to go out for lunch. Miss you. Bye."  
  
Then she set her phone on her desk and left it on just incase he called back that night. She stared out off the balcony and her mind wondered to what things might happen tomorrow.  
  
Please review. It's not first story on this site. Tell me if I should upload the next chapter. -Lauren 


	2. 24hour Diners and Midnight House Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title is a song by Brand New.  
  
24-hour Diners and Midnight House Calls  
  
Things like this don't happen to people like me.  
  
It was what Ryan thought for most of his stay in Newport. He never thought that he would become anyone. He never thought that stealing a car with his brother in Chino would ever come out to be something so... rewarding. Not that stealing is the right thing to do. It's just ironic. He never thought it would end up falling in love with the girl next door. Marissa Cooper. He never thought she would end up falling in love with him. It was really scary how his life took such a sharp turn and for the better. But now, he messed it up. After about a week of giving Marissa the big hint that it was over and they should 'just be friends' (whatever that means), he slept with Theresa. Now she's pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is. Ryan or Eddie. I'm sure both guys were secretly wishing it wasn't either of them. But, it's fate. And Ryan was willing to face the consequences of his actions. He just missed everyone (which only including the Cohen's, Marissa and Summer) in Newport. A lot. In fact, sitting in Theresa's house right now, he could get up and drive home. But he knew he couldn't just leave her in the dirt like that. And it's not even like she needed him there for any specific reasons. I mean, she had her mom.  
  
This is bullshit. Why am I here? I'm leaving.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I wish I could fall asleep so this night would be over and Ryan would call. I can't get him out of my head. Just thinking about seeing him makes me smile. Seeing those gorgeous blue eyes. I would kill to see them right now.  
  
Ryan's POV  
  
When he realized it was 12:30am. He hadn't been home all day and remembered that he had left Marissa a message. She might have called back. He dialed his voice mail and the nice woman on the other end stated he had one new voice message.  
  
"Hey Ryan, I just got your message. Call me tomorrow if you still want to go out for lunch. Miss you. Bye."  
  
As soon as he heard her voice, his stomach did a flip-flop. He decided it was too late to call back and wait until the morning. Only, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
'Whatever, I'm calling her. She's probably up.'  
  
He jumped up and got his cell phone. She was always first on speed dial. He pressed send and waited eagerly for her to pick up.  
  
Marissa's POV  
  
I hear the muffled sound of my cell phone ringing, thinking it was just Summer calling because she can't sleep either. When it kept ringing, I knew it must have been important. I threw off the covers and picked up the phone from the desk. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Summer, why are you calling me?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Marissa?" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Ryan?" She could tell it was him, but didn't want to seem too desperate.  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Ryan asked mischievously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me either. I was wondering... there's a 24-hour diner near here. And since I really can't wait until lunch tomorrow, maybe we could go now."  
  
"Now, that you mention it I'm pretty hungry. And I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see you either." She smiled at the thought of seeing him.  
  
"Okay. So, I'll pick you up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be at the end of the driveway."  
  
"See you soon." "Bye." Right now, Marissa would have thought of doing a triple-in-the-air- summersault. But it was late. And she was going to see Ryan. Her Ryan. She wasn't going to get dressed. Pajamas would have to do. She slowly tip-toed down the giant staircase and placed a note on the table in the foyer.  
  
Dear Mom,  
I went over to Summer's. I'll be back in the morning.  
Love, Marissa  
  
She quietly opened the heavy oak door and walked eagerly outside and closed it behind her. She practically ran down the driveway and sat on the curb, waiting.  
  
Ryan was in the car. He knew he was probably breaking the speed limit. By a lot, but who cares. He was going to pick up Marissa. He couldn't be happier.  
  
When he pulled in front of the driveway, he immediately got out of the car and walked up to her. She was standing there, in her cute pink pajamas. All he kept thinking was how beautiful she was. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and recognized this feeling. The feeling for her was indescribable. She lifted her head and starred into his eyes. He leaned in for an overdue kiss. And the stood there. Holding each other as if the world was about to end. And when Ryan left, for Marissa, it was the end of the world. So this was sort of the opposite. Well, whatever it was, it was great.  
  
They drove to the 24-hour diner in silence. Ryan's free hand was holding hers. Their fingers entwined. They didn't need to speak. They only needed each other's presence to feel the effect each had on the other. A force that is incommunicable. Too wonderful for words.  
  
When they arrived at the diner, they slid into a booth in the back. And ordered their... meals.  
  
"You need to come back," Marissa stated as if it was a command instead of a plead.  
  
"I need to be in Chino...with Theresa," The last words faded as if they didn't seem to matter. This was the truth.  
  
"I don't think anyone has told you yet." Marissa said slowly. "When you left, so did Seth."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...he ran away. He took his boat and he sailed somewhere. He wrote the Cohen's and Summer letters."  
  
Ryan was speechless. He already knew he wasn't needed in Chino. He wanted to leave and this only made him want to leave more.  
  
"I can't believe he did that."  
  
"Well, you left, Ryan. You're his brother. His first real friend. How do you think he felt?"  
  
"I guess you're right." He sighed. "Maybe I should come back." 


End file.
